Fang
|status=Unknown |family=Two offspring✝ |friends=Spear |first="Spear and Fang"}} Fang is the deuteragonist of Primal. An endangered Tyrannosaurus, she tragically lost her young around the same time she crosses paths with a prehistoric human. Together, they strike an unlikely friendship and struggle to adapt to the harsh and unbearable world. Appearance Fang is an adult teal-colored Tyrannosaurus. She has small pale eyes and a large jaw of teeth; she has a larger tooth on the right side of her jawline that prominently juts when her mouth is closed, hence her name. Fang has dark stripes patterned across her, with two stripes wrapped around her head—one underneath her jaw and the other running down her eyes—that precede a large stripe on her neck, a single thick stripe on each of her thighs and shoulders, and a series of stripes running around her tail. She has large legs with three white claws on each and a pair of claw-tipped arms of the same color. Abilities *'Combat and Strength:' Fang's body is honed for fighting and has shown the capability of handling opponents far larger than her. She had enough strength to fight off different creatures, such as managing to tear off the jaw of another Tyrannosaurus with her own teeth and powerful enough to tear off the heads of gigantic bats or puncturing the thick hide of a mammoth. Her fighting skills are boosted with the use of her powerful jaws, head, and tail. She can shove with enough force thanks to her size. *'Resilience:' Fang was able to survive attacks from the sheer force of the alpha Tyrannosaurus and giant Spider, the latter of whom brutally thrashed her into the wall, and was able to take a few hits from Krog before succumbing to the injuries. *'Intelligence:' Fang has proven to be quite intelligent, as she understood that Spear was helping her in battle. She was also clever enough to play dead in order to be taken by the bats so that she could save Spear. *'Speed and Stamina:' Her speed is equally fast as raptors. Fang is never shown to be exhausted when running and fighting as well. History Initially a sole dinosaur, Fang spent her days raising two infant Tyrannosaurs by hunting in the forest and fishing in the streams to bring them food. She came across a stream that contained fish one day, where she managed to catch enough in her mouth. Fang then caught a peculiar scent and detected something was watching her. Wasting no time, Fang returned to her territory—a secluded willow grove—where she could feed her two juveniles. When Spear entered and threatened the family, Fang immediately took a defensive stance but saw a rival Tyrannosaurus pack trailing behind Spear. Fang managed to fight them off as she quickly killed one by biting the back of the neck and tossed the dead Tyrannosaur away. Spear came to help her fight off the larger predators as she killed the second by ripping the snout off and watched Spear killed the third member of the pack. Fang watched her babies nuzzle Spear and played with him as gratitude for protecting them, but the tender moment is cut short when the Alpha Tyrannosaur appears and knocked Fang away, eating her infants as Fang looked on helplessly. As the Alpha proved to be formidable in strength, Spear and Fang team up to kill it as they avenge their families' death. Fang briefly mourns for the loss of her young and later decides to join Spear to explore new areas as a new family. ("Spear and Fang") Gallery Primal SDCC 1.jpg Primal SDCC 2.jpg Primal SDCC 5.jpg Primal SDCC 6.jpg Primal SDCC 7.jpg Primal SDCC 8.jpg Primal SDCC 9.jpg Primal SDCC 10.jpg Primal SDCC 16.jpg Primal SDCC 17.jpg Primal SDCC 20.jpg Primal SDCC 21.jpg Primal SDCC 23.jpg Primal Tyrannosaurs.jpg Primal SDCC 24.jpg Primal SDCC 27.jpg Primal SDCC 28.jpg EP1-Closing.jpg|Off to a new adventure. Primal trailer - 6.jpg Primal - Lunch 1.jpeg Primal - Lunch 2.jpeg Primal - Lunch 3.jpeg Primal - Lunch 4.jpeg Primal - Lunch 10.jpeg Primal - Lunch 18.jpeg Primal - Lunch 29.jpeg Primal - Lunch 30.jpeg Primal - Lunch 32.jpeg Primal - Rain.jpeg Primal trailer - 9.jpg Primal teaser 8.jpg Primal trailer - 14.jpg Primal trailer - 17.jpg Primal S1.jpg Primal trailer - 2.jpg Primal trailer - 20.jpg Primal trailer - 18.jpg Primal trailer - 8.jpg Primal - Skull mountain.jpeg Primal trailer - 7.jpg Primal trailer - 23.jpg Primal trailer - 24.jpg Primal - Spear and Fang.jpeg Primal trailer - 22.jpg Primal - Fang vs Hyena.jpeg Trivia *Her name along with Spear's was based on the Robert E. Howard short story, Spear and fang. *Some of the sound effects used for her actually came from the Daspletosaurus, Protoceratops, and Oviraptor from the Discovery Channel documentary Dinosaur Planet. She also sometimes uses quite a few roars from the 1998 American version of Godzilla. Most of the sounds she used throughout are actually stock dinosaur, big cat, crocodile, elephant, pig, and bear sounds. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Dinosaurs